


Fan Art: Flag Flying HIgh

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, I Tried, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Fan Art for the aforementioned title written by Araceil. Based on Ch.6 where the duo encounter rabbits.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	Fan Art: Flag Flying HIgh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flag Flying High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441526) by [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/pseuds/Araceil). 



> While re-reading the fic multiple times trying to get all the details right, I realized that Harry had NO GLASSES. *Horrifically grasps at own glasses* This poor boy was walking around blind as a bat! (Unless he got corrective surgery beforehand)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit backgrounds are hard. Also when I was making this pic I kept getting sidetracked (somehow it lead to me watching the history of chinese hairstyles) cuz I never read the chinese novel (cultivation novels hurt my brain lol). I didn't find what kind of bunny had black ears while being both white and smokey gray so I just omitted the gray.


End file.
